The Difference
by QueerasHpWolf
Summary: Just Something I came up with the difference between James and Peter friendship and James and Sirius/Remus friendship. Rated for one swear one. PLEASE R R...Thank you


A/N: I just thought of this because I've been emailing my best friend new friend and getting to know and things and if anyone

**A/N: I just thought of this because I've been emailing my best friend new friend and getting to know and things and if anyone knows what bebo is, they would know that I got this off bebo account off her, I thought it was nice!!**

**This is how, I portray how Peter wasn't a friend to James.**

**Chapter 1 – Real Friends!**

When James was in his first year, he could remember coming friends with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. James learnt that over the years he knew the difference between a real friend and a fake one.

* * *

When James was having lunch with Peter, while Sirius and Remus were either studying or in detention, Peter would never ask for food. Peter would always eat his own. However, when Sirius or Remus was there with him…he piled more food onto his plate because he knew that if he looked down a moment later, he wouldn't be there, because instead eating off their plates, Sirius and Remus was picked off his. James just smiled and shook his head in amusement, he didn't mind, there were his friends.

* * *

James noticed that everytime Peter would be invited to his place. Peter would always call his parents Mr. and Mrs. Potter. But when Sirius and Remus were around. Nether James or his parents could keep a grin off when they called them Mum or Dad.

_Sirius burst in the kitchen in his boxers and yelled "Good morning, mum and dad." He smiled sleepily at them, while both of them had smiles on their faces._

"_Good morning, son." They replied while James asked "What about me?_

_Sirius put his hand over his chest and said "Who are you?"_

_James just shook his head and smiled "Good morning to you, Sirius."_

"_Good morning, James."_

When James and Peter had nearly gotten caught for sneaking to the kitchens for something to eat. James was the only one to be caught, Peter had told Professor McGonagall that James had only went to kitchen because Peter was hungry and that James really didn't want to go. With that, both of them got off detention.

But when James and Sirius were caught for detention and had to clean out the whole trophy room _without _magic. Sirius smiled after scrabbling one of the Quidditch saying. "Well…James, that was fun…next time we should take the cloak and the map, but then again…someone just had to lose the map."

James smiled guilty and said, "Remus made me lose it!" and together cleaning, they laughed.

* * *

When James's parents died, he made sure Peter didn't see him crying, because he knew that Peter wouldn't know what to do, but it was no used not crying in front of Sirius because he knew that, Sirius would be crying with him as well. And as if walked up to Heads Dorm and just collapsing on his bed. It didn't take long for strong arms to wrap around his body cuddled against the person, he looked up and saw Sirius, who had also had red eye and wet cheeks, whispering that everything would be okay and as James lied his head on Sirius's shoulder, he knew that Sirius was right. It would be ok.

* * *

James looked through his bag, sighed, and knew that Peter still hadn't given him back his quill. He turned to Peter who was going through his bag, pulling out two quill and passing one to James. James liked that Peter had given back his quill but he loved when he and Sirius fought over that 'Sirius's' quill was James not Sirius and in the end, James just borrowed on off Remus and James didn't give it back ever.

* * *

James happened to be a son of a famous person and when some reported asked his friends if they could write a book about them. Peter just squeaked and shook his head, while Sirius grinned and said 'a quote James on everything he had say, one of his famous line is 'Lily will you go out with me?'' while Remus smiled and nodded and said "Another one is, I didn't do it Professor McG, it was someone else." James smiled. Sirius and Remus were full of it.

* * *

When James was sorted out from the crowd from doing something, Peter had headed off when them, not looking back. But Sirius was there yelling after them, telling them to come back and fight him, Remus had told Sirius to stop it after he had caught James's eye.

* * *

James had invited all his friends over, but Peter was the first to arrive and he knocked, waiting for someone to answer the door. Remus arrived in the afternoon, opening the door telling everyone that he was here. But Sirius, arrived at dinnertime, slamming the open, his hands on his hips calling "Honey! I'm home!" while everyone was having dinner.

* * *

When Severus Snape cornered Peter, telling him that Voldemort wanted him to join the Death Eaters, Peter knew that James didn't like Voldemort, but Peter was going to something he liked and he joined without a second thought. When Regulus cornered his brother, Sirius laughed in his face and told Regulus to tell Voldemort to go get Fucked and that he would never join Voldemort and then quickly caught up with James, clapping him on the back, posting a small sign saying "Kick Me Hard!". Sirius never joined.

* * *

The night before James was getting married, Peter took away Firewhiskey saying that James had enough. However Sirius took it away from James saying "Hurry Up! You're Behind! Slow Poke"

* * *

When Peter was at Death Eaters Meeting, hearing Snape and Malfoy talking about Potter and Black, Peter would make up a good insult and tell them, Snape and Malfoy would look at Peter before laughing. When Sirius was at school and overheard Snape and Malfoy were teasing James about his glasses, Sirius run into and started hexing and cursing them. When James arrived at the Hospital Wing, Sirius never really gave him the straight answer, but he knew that Sirius had just hexed someone.

* * *

I hope you liked it!! Tell Me What You Think!

FAKE Friends: Never ask for food.  
Real Friends: Is the reason you have no food.

FAKE Friends: Call your parents Mr./Mrs  
Real Friends: Call your parents DAD/MOM

FAKE Friends: bail you out of jail and tell you what you did was wrong.  
Real Friends: Would sit next to you saying "Damn ... we fucked up ... but that shit was fun!"

FAKE Friends: never seen you cry.  
Real Friends: cry with you

FAKE Friends: Borrow your stuff for a few days then give it back.  
Real Friends: keep your shit so long they forget it's yours.

FAKE Friends: know a few things about you.  
Real Friends: Could write a book about you with direct quotes from you.

FAKE Friends: Will leave you behind if that is what the crowd is doing.  
Real Friends: Will kick the whole crowd's ass that left you.

FAKE Friends: Would knock on your front door.  
Real Friends: Walk right in and say "I'M HOME!"

FAKE Friends: Are for a while.  
Real Friends: Are for life.

FAKE Friends: Will take your drink away when they think you've had enough.  
Real Friends: Will look at you stumbling all over the place and say "Bitch drink the rest of that you know we don't waste shit."

FAKE Friends: will talk shit to the person who talks shit about you.  
Real Friends: Will knock them the fuck out

FAKE FRIENDS: Will read this.  
REAL FRIENDS: Will steal this, just like I did

**D**

**A**

**R**

**K**

**S**

**I**

**D**

**E**

**O**

**F**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**L**

**I**

**G**

**H**

**T**

**S**

**I**

**D**

**E**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

* * *


End file.
